Sexy Lingerie
by Mandarax
Summary: Probably not what you think. Fluffy cabin fic. Jack is disappointed.


Sexy Lingerie

By Mandarax

Disclaimer - Not mine. If it were, I wouldn't have to write fanfic.

Author's note - holy cow it's been a while... Hope you still enjoy random Jack/Sam fluff..

* * *

He stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed in front of him and stared at her.

There she was, his second in command, the strongest, smartest woman he's even known, the subject of many a dirty dream, the frigging love of his life (which he'd hoped he would be able to tell her tonight)...

... lying on her stomach, in the middle of the bed (which she was supposed to share with one of them, namely him), limbs thrown every which direction, her gray long sleeve tee shirt riding up and exposing the expanse that was the small of her back, only to be hidden away again by the thick blanket that covered her, one foot peeking from underneath the thick cover.

And she was snoring.

Jack released a frustrated sigh and walked out of the room, his arms falling to his sides. He'd imagined that this - their weekend getaway to the cabin - would represent something more to her, something new, a development in their relationship.

He imagined lingerie.

Her falling off the grid and into bed half an hour after dinner - not part of The Master Plan.

Not that he shared his plan with anyone in particular, it was all in his head... But they had an understanding. And that understanding included sexy underwear.

Or so he thought.

He padded barefoot back to the main room where his buddies were still hanging around, being lazy.

He kicked Daniel's feet off his corner of the couch and dropped heavily onto it, his expression a combination of frustration, confusion and disappointment.

"Didn't think we'd see you again tonight, Jack."

"Rub it in, why don'tcha," Jack grumbled in return, his eyes glued to the flames in the hearth.

"She kick you out?" Daniel continued to push.

"Nah, she's sleeping."

"So why didn't you join her?"

"No room in the bed," Jack sighed heavily, his expression turning somber.

Daniel glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye, caught the pout on Jack's lips. "It's a bed, not the rest of your life."

"Might as well be."

"You're such a drama queen sometimes."

Jack was about to snap a retort when Teal'c, the voice of reason, cut him off.

"What did you expect to occur tonight, O'Neill?"

"I don't know, a kiss, a conversation, sexy underwear... Anything would have been better than her just going to sleep as soon as she could possibly get away."

"In her defense, this was supposed to be a weekend getaway so we can rest and regroup," Daniel decided to take a more actively cooperative part of the conversation and not just mercilessly annoy the General on purpose.

"Samantha Carter has indeed had a few rough days, as you say," Teal'c added. "She has experienced the loss of a father, has dismantled her marital union to Pete Shanahan, and has very nearly lost her brother in arms and confidant. Again."

"I know all that," Jack grumbled.

"Oh, and I think that any sexy undergarments she might have were supposed to be for the cop, so -"

"So she wouldn't bring them here," Jack finished Daniel's thought. That made sense.

"Jack," Daniel stood up and yawned, "Just go back in there and push her to her side of the bed and go to sleep next to her. You'll work it out tomorrow. What's another night when you've been pining for her for eight years?

"I concur," Teal'c stood up as well and followed Daniel into the room they shared in Jack's cabin.

"Oh, one more thing," Daniel took a step back into the living area where he watched Jack turn off lights and collect empty glasses and beer bottles for a moment, "and this is the only time I'm ever going to say anything about your sex life because as much as I love you two, I just don't need to know about this stuff, but you don't need her to wear a negligee. Oh, maybe in the future to spice things up, but for the most part in modern societies, women dress up in sexy garments to entice their chosen mate at the beginning of the mating ritual... As time passes and the relationship grows and is no longer based primarily on sexual desire but also on trust and shared interests, love etc, women use lingerie less and less."

"Make your point, Daniel," Jack had a feeling he knew where this was going

"For you two, it's very different. Your relationship is established. You're friends, teammates, you're a family. You don't need Sam to dress in a sexy bra and panties to entice you. You know each other well enough, you're close enough. You don't need to play the game."

"Thanks, Danny," Jack nodded at him and watched him close the bedroom door behind him. He went on trying to put some order into the messy living area. Daniel was right. The mere strip of bare back he'd caught a glimpse of earlier had been enough to make him desire her... And they won't need to play the stupid games people play at the beginning of relationships - will he or won't he call, will she or won't she allow him to kiss her.. They will just be adding another aspect to the existing relationship.

Jack padded back to the bedroom and stopped at the foot of the bed again, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. She'd moved, curled into herself, lying on her right side, on the right side of the bed. Her shirt was still riding up and he really wanted to trail his fingers across the exposed skin. He changed into his sleep clothes (simple tee shirt and boxers) quickly before climbing into the bed behind her.

He pressed a single finger to her back gently, feeling the soft skin before snaking his hand around her waist and pulling her against him.

She stirred and let him tuck her back into his chest, making herself comfortable against him - something they had never done before.

He dropped a soft kiss to her shoulder before settling against his pillow.

"I'll still wear sexy undies for you," she whispered groggily, "even if technically I don't have to."

He laughed softly behind her, his body shaking hers as well. "Good night, Sam," he whispered.

The End


End file.
